Drabbles of the Bering and Wells Variety
by beifonglover
Summary: A collection of drabbles that follows Myka's and Helena's paths through different stages of life. Variable universes.
1. Some Words are Better Than Others

**Some Words are Better Than Others**

AN: I absolutely love the idea of Mommy!Myka and so this chapter was born. I hope that it is not a bad start to this multi drabble fic. I really hope it does not disappoint.

* * *

It had been a long day. Traffic had been abysmal, all the lights on the way home had been painfully red, and the ac in the car did not seem to kick in. Which meant that the ice cream in the trunk had melted and made a puddle of colourful and sweetly sickening stench. Today was not a good day. Work had been painstakingly slow, with the exception of the gooers acting up and spraying everyone and everything, including her very well detailed 5 page long report of her last retrieval. She watched as the ink on her papers began to smear noting that maybe it was time to go home. Now here she was, watching as the paper towel soaked up the disturbing liquid mix in the car.

"Hi!" Small arms entangled themselves around her waist. "Eww! That smells horrible!"

"Hi baby girl!" She placed a kiss atop the eight year old's head "Don't look at it too long, it's nauseating. Did you have a nice day at school?" She turned to the street to wave at John and Cara. She mouthed her thank you as he shook his head. Her mind flashed back to their past conversation "It's no problem, us parents have to stick together right? Besides this weekly carpool is a genius idea! That way we only have to endure school traffic a couple of weeks in the year. You're truly a genius."

"Say goodbye to Cara and Mr. John"

"Byeeeeeeee!" Christina obliged drawing out her farewell.

"So how was school?"

"It was good. Mrs. B said that she liked my poem about family," she grinned a small proud blush adorning her face "and that she wants to display it during English week if that's okay with me and you and mum"

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you honey! I think that would be a great opportunity to showcase your writing talents."

"How was your day?" Christina asked as she always did. It was a habit she had adopted from Myka and Helena.

"Today was very much a Monday." Myka replied. Christina furrowed her eyebrows in utter confusion.

"It _is_ a Monday."

Myka smiled at the girl. "Never grow up, okay?" She placed another kiss atop her head "It's a saying." she replied as she grabbed the bundle of wet paper towels and placed them in the garbage bag, she sprayed the car with a foaming solution that would remove the sticky from her trunk "Mondays are usually hard and slow days for adults. They are often dreaded days."

"Dreaded?"

"It means that you don't want to do something, in this case that you don't want to have to experience a Monday."

"Oh, okay." Christina nodded slightly "I'm sorry your day was a Monday." Myka couldn't help but chuckle at the seriousness of her statement. This would definitely be a Christina quote.

"You are too cute!" Myka began to wipe the trunk clean "So, any homework?"

Christina pursed her lips ever so slightly and focused her eyes to her upper left "Um, I need to do my maths, and do my readings, and, and, oh and do an interverview"

"An interview?" Christina nodded. "Who do you have to interview?"

"Mrs. B said to pick someone you love and or admire. That means that you look up to. She had to tell us that like ten times because Zack and Jade didn't pay attention when she was giving her examples."

"Who are you going to interview?"

"You." She grinned at Myka "You're like the tallest person! Of course, I look up to you."

Myka burst out laughing as she closed the garbage bag. "Oh honey, you are too much sometimes." She picked Christina up. "While someone you look up to does mean that, it also means someone you would like to be as, a role model." She could hear Christina's realization of her mistake. After a few seconds of pondering the girl spoke again "Can I still pick you?"

Myka smiled from ear to ear. "Of course you can." She kissed the girl's cheek. "How 'bout some pizza for dinner? Heavens knows that if I cook today the house will probably catch fire." The girl's eyes became wide with glee. "Go put your things inside while I order food. Remember that it's just you and me tonight. Mummy is away at work until tomorrow, okay?" The girl nodded and hugged Myka. She placed her on the ground and watched her walk away, bags in hand. She was growing up so fast. Who would've thought that nearly three years ago Myka was shocked to find her high school sweetheart pushing a stroller in the middle of a Colorado supermarket? She'll always be fascinated how fate weaves its way through time and space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat next to each other, Christina wildly moving her arms while explaining what 'disaster' took place today in school. Myka rested her head in her fist lovingly looking at the eight year old.

"And then... BOOM!" she made explosions with her hands "Everything came crashing down and Mrs. B was furious! She was thiiiiiis close to yelling at them, I could tell. So before she did Emma and I decided to grab the paper towels and throw them on the spilled water." She took her last bite of her slice of pizza. "Then Mrs. B smiled at us and gave us a start to each of us for being helpers in the class room." She finished brightly.

"Great job honey. Thank you for helping out in class." Myka dabbed a napkin with her drinking water. "May I?" She lifted the damp napkin and Christina nodded. Feeding a eight year old pizza was a rather greasy event. She did her best to wipe the excess sauce on her cheeks and grease on her lips. "Please wipe your hand with your napkin. Thank you."

"M-Myka?"

"Yes?" Christina looked down at her lap, her feet dangling from the chair moving in slow circles. "Remember what we always tell you? Feel free and comfortable to ask us anything you want." Myka pressed her right cheek softly and Christina nodded.

"Are all Mondays bad?" She whispered her question.

Myka turned her head in intrigue. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier you said Mondays were /horrible/." She emphasized her word of choice of the month. "Are they all like that?"

A small smile formed on Myka's face. "No baby, not all Mondays are bad. If days are good or bad it depends on the person. For example today was not a particularly good day for me, but you got a star! So it was a good day for you. What defines if a day is good or bad is the events that take place during it. Okay?" Christina looked up into her eyes. "You are too sweet, love." Myka pulled her onto her lap and hugged her. "You wanna know a secret?" She felt the girl nod into her neck. "My favourite girl was born on a Monday."

"Mummy was born on a Monday?" she said her voiced muffled by Myka's neck.

"No. You were." She rubbed the girl's back. "You, Miss Christina Wells, are my favourite girl in the whoooooooole planet. And you were born on a Monday. How can Mondays be bad if they gave me you?" She squeezed her close. She felt a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetie, so so so so _very_ much. Never forget that, okay?"

"Okay."

"You ready for your bath?" She felt the girl strengthen her grip in response. "Alright, hold on tight." Myka stood up holding on to Christina's back and bum. With how fast the girl was growing they wouldn't be able to pick her up like this much longer, so she was going to do it as often as possible. Oh, and how she loved doing it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bath time went as smoothly as ever. Today it was a musical bath night, which meant what Myka considered the most adorable renditions of whatever they had been playing at home. After bath time came story time and tonight Christina asked for an original Myka story. And so Myka obliged. Tonight it was the story of the fantastic girl scientist who saved the world using science.

"... and so Dr. Amelia saved the day. Goodnight baby girl." Myka gave the sleeping girl her goodnight kisses. "I love you." And with a final kiss Myka got up from the bed and strode out of the room, making sure as always to leave the door ajar. She contently made her way downstairs to pick up after dinner.

Her life had not gone according to plan, and she could not be more content about that fact. She could barely contain the smile on her face as she picked up the pizza left overs, cleaned up the kitchen, fixed up Christina's school lunch, wrote the girl's to-do list on the whiteboard in the kitchen, and made sure the contents of her bag were ready for school tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Myka sat on the couch folding their laundry her damp hair letting small drops fall on the pieces of clothing. She liked to keep busy whenever Helena was away. Since they began dating she could never quite manage to fall asleep by herself. She hummed the lyrics to the song reserved for the sleeping girl.

She walked the folded clothes basket upstairs placing every piece of hers and Helena's clothing where they belong, leaving Christina's in the basket next to the door. She turned off the lights and got into bed. She glanced her clock, 1:24 am. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Her eyes shot open as a bloodcurdling scream filled the quiet night.

"Muuuummmmmmy! Muuuuuuuuuuuum! Mommaaaaaaaa! Moooooooooom!"

Myka's heart was beating as fast as it could and for a second time stood still, the adrenaline pumping through her body fueling her movements. She ran towards Christina's room taking a tumble with the laundry basket.

"Mommaaa!" another sob filled the night.

She opened the door and quickly hugged the girl. She glanced around the room, windows were still locked and nothing was out of place. "Baby are you okay?" Myka checked Christina for any physical harm. "Christina?"

The girl sobbed loudly into Myka's neck. "It's okay honey, you're okay." She rubbed the girl's back holding her tightly until her sobs subsided. "There, there honey. Shhh, it's okay." The girl tighten her grip around Myka.

"You want to talk about it?" Myka asked softly. Christina shook her head moving her legs around Myka's body. "It's okay monkey. We don't have to if you don't feel like it. But please answer me if it was a bad dream or something else."

"A bad dream" she whispered

"Okay, thank you." Myka kissed her head. "I'm sorry to say this but your mum is not home tonight. Buuuuuut you have me." She smiled into the girl's hair.

"I know," She sniffed "that's why I called you."

Myka's body stiffened ever so slightly. "You did?" she asked quietly. Her eidetic memory fleshing out the previous events. _Mum, mummy, momma, mom. She said mom_. Myka looked the girl in the eye "You said mom. You called me _mom_." Tears filling her eyes.

"I-Is it okay?" Christina asked softly adverting her eyes

"Of course it is sweetie."

"Mom" Christina tested the word out and nodded happily. She quickly hugged Myka once more. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You're not leaving, right?" The seriousness of her tone told Myka she was not referring to leaving the room.

"What?! No honey. I'm not going anywhere. Of course not. Why would you say that?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Well, I heard you and mum talking on the mobile about you moving and stuff. And I don't want you to go. I really love you and I don't want you to leave."

"Oh baby, I'm not going anywhere. We were talking about moving some furniture out of storage." She pushed a lock of hair behind the girl's ear. "I love you too," she smiled at the girl. "Come here honey." She hugged the girl tightly.

"Can I stay with you?"

"Hold on tight." Myka held onto the girl as she got up from her bed. She walked to her bedroom with the girl on her arms. She glanced at her clock once they were back in the room 4:03 am. She made a mental note to call the school to excuse Christina for the day. Myka sat on the bed still holding on to her baby girl. She rubbed circles on the girl's back until her breathing evened out and Myka's eyes began to close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was six am when Helena silently strode in the kitchen door. The scent of freshly brewed coffee invaded her nostrils. "Myka?" she asked to the vacant kitchen. She made her way upstairs thinking her wife may be running a little late this morning. She opened her bedroom door "My-" her words died in her mouth as she saw her daughter laying on her wife's chest just as she did on her own chest when she was the size of her arms. Myka's hand were on the girl's back lightly hugging the girl. Helena got her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of this beautiful sight.

Myka's eyes fluttered open. "Hi" she whispered

"Hello" Helena whispered back

"Bad dreams" Myka said as she adjusted her hand to protectively cover the girl a wide grin on her face, the last night's event fresh on her memory.


	2. The Sibling Bond

**The Sibling Bond**

**AN: I wanted to show case what I believe Myka and Tracy's relationship got to be like. Since it's Bering and Wells centred I put it under this fic. Any and all mistakes are mine, please feel free to point them out. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

The winter air was crisp and thin. Myka took a deep breath steadying herself with the railing. Colorado air was thinner than she remembered. She rubbed her gloved hands together breathing harshly into them. It wasn't colder than in South Dakota, but it was windier, way windier. She looked at her wristwatch, 4:27 am. She stepped back against the pillar protecting herself from the gust of wind that howled and pushed her curls in front of her face.

"Dammit Tracy where are you?" As if on cue a honk disturbed the quiet night.

"Myka!" Huge smiles adorned the sisters' faces.

Myka grinned widely "It's been too long!"

"Way too long"

"Hi Myka" Kevin hugged his sister in law "I'm glad to see you again" He smiled kindly "Let me take those for you" He began putting her luggage in the trunk.

Tracy yawned "Maybe next time you can catch another flight? Not that we mind picking you up, but these redeyes are shit"

"I know sis, but duty called"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning honey! What in the world are you doing up so early? Didn't your flight get in two hours ago?"

"Hi mom" Myka hugged her mother "It did" she smiled

"Did you stay up all night?" Myka sheepishly shrugged "Myka Ophelia Bering" her mother berated in a hushed tone "You need to sleep! You may not be 15 years old anymore but sleep is still important for a healthy functioning body."

"A healthy functioning body." Myka finished in tandem with her mother "I know, I know. I slept on the plane"

"An hour is hardly a nap!"

"I'm okay mom, I promise" Her mother narrowed her eyes at her "In any case we have coffee" She took a sip from her cup as she got up "I'm going to finish reshelving" Her mother gave her a knowing smile. Whenever Myka had something big on her mind she would go work in the book store. It was a trick her mother had taught her. They shared the same hyper rationalizing mind and distraction was the only way to appease them.

She made her way downstairs taking in the familiar smell of books, parchment paper and boxes. Childhood memories crossed her mind, she relished the good ones and cringed at the bad ones, very much content that the latter ones were pretty much nonexistent as of years back. She grabbed the cart with books that needed to be placed back in their places.

Faint footsteps marked the entrance of someone to the bookstore. "Myka?" Tracy's voice was low.

"Over here Trace" she waved her hand signaling her sister. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Michael woke up a few minutes ago. I don't want to disrupt his routine just 'cause we're on vacation." She glanced around the store "Wow, you've been busy"

"Oh yeah," Myka smiled "the books were dusty so I figured might as well you know?" Tracy nodded "That wall, however," she pointed to a large wall of books "was already organized and dusted."

"Hmm, how 'bout that?"

"Something on your mind Trace?"

"Something on yours Miss All Nighter?" They faced each other both looking at the other square in the eye squaring their shoulders. They were back to being teenagers having a small feud int their parents' bookstore. They stood in silent challenge until they broke their façade with fits of giggles. "Wow! We haven't done that in ages!"

"Ages?"

"It means in a long time"

"I know what it means Myka, but since when do you use British phrasing?"

"It's not exclusively British"

"But it's mostly British, is it not?"

"Trace"

"Mykes" Tracy pursed her lips. She broke her serious expression "Wanna see Michael?" Myka smiled widely and broke into a small sprint upstairs "What are we twelve!?" Tracy yelled back as she ran after her sister. She walked into the living room just in time to see her son running to his aunt's arms.

"Hi baby boy. Look at you! You're so big. You're almost old enough to go to college."

"I know" Tracy whined "My baby is no more" she sighted heavily. She smiled at her older sister snuggling her son. She saw her reach for her phone and place it back into her pocket a faint blush on her cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's his name?"

"What?" Myka asked she lifted her head from the newspaper

"What. Is. His. Name?"

"I heard you the first time Tracy, however, I don't know what you mean"

"Earlier when you were with Mikey you checked your phone and you blushed. Blushed! Additionally, you've slept a total of 1 hour and aren't remotely as cranky as you should be. You worked downstairs, which we know means we have things on our minds. And you haven't done this since high school when you had that huge crush on, um, Kirk something."

"Kurt, and I didn't have a crush on him" Tracy arched her eyebrow "Okay, fine! I may have had a small crush on him"

"Small crush? Ha! Myka you are truly a comedian. But don't change the subject. Who is he?"

"There's no one Trace"

"Sure there isn't" Tracy pondered for a second "Is it that Pete guy!?"

"What! Pete?" Myka laughed wholeheartedly "As if I would date Pete"

"You _are_ dating him"

"I just said it wasn't Pete!"

"Aha! So there is someone"

"Oh my god Tracy. Please just drop it"

"Come on Myka we're not teenagers anymore. I'm married and with a five year old nonetheless. You can at least trust me with a name. Or don't. It doesn't matter. Just make sure he treats you right. Myka, you're my sister and I love you, but your choice in men has been iffy at best"

"Iffy?"

"Yes iffy. I don't care who he is, just make sure that he treats you right. You deserve that." Tracy walked away from her sister. She opened the door to the store the bell attached to the top of it rang.

"George," Tracy turned to look at her a small smile on her face "let's just say it's George" Myka turned back to the book shelves. "That's all I'm going to say about that."

"Is he hot? What?! Don't look at me like that it's a legitimate question." Silence. "Okay, I can take a hint." There was a soft buzz. Tracy nodded "Tell George I said 'hello'." and with that Tracy walked outside of the book store.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin and Tracy were making their way back to the house after a supermarket run when he slowed down the car "Is that Myka?" he pointed to a small figure dressed in dark clothes. "Is she _jogging_? In this weather! Trace your sister is weird"

"She is. Stop the car. I'm going to tell her you said that" Tracy laughed "Oh my god, you look like a deer in the headlights. I won't tell her you think she's weird, but I _do_ need to talk to her."

"Alright. Just be safe" He honked the horn of the car causing Myka to look their way. Tracy waved at her as she got out of the car. "Make sure to feed Mikey his snack"

"As if I would forget" he said in mock insult

Myka waved her brother-in-law goodbye. "You know jogging in this temperature is disturbing"

Myka scoffed at her sister "It's not that cold today"

"If you say so... weirdo"

"Ha ha. Is this the reason you stopped my peaceful jog, to laugh at me?"

"No, but I would never pass the opportunity. It's my sisterly duty." Tracy bowed her head "And I'm very good at it" she grinned widely at her sister. "I have to tell you something" Tracy stopped walking.

"Tracy are you okay? Is everything okay? Is there something wrong with Kevin or Mikey?"

Tracy smiled at her sister "Everything is okay. I promise."

"Good." Myka shoved her softly "Next time lead with that!"

"Sorry." Tracy said as she picked at a string on her gloves "Kevin and I, we were wondering if you'd be up for, in case of any ...situation, if you'd be up to taking care of Michael and his brother and/or sister."

"Tracy?" Myka's eyes were brimming with tears "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She stepped over to her sister and hugged her fiercely "When did you-"

"It's been three weeks, four this Thursday" Tracy hugged her still unnoticeable bump "So will you? Take care of the kids I mean. It's okay if you say no. You don't have to. I mean that's obvious. We just don't want to separate them if anything were to happen to us. And who better than you to take care of them, heaven knows you did that long enough for me."

"You ramble when you're nervous" Myka smiled at her "Very much my opposite lil' sis" Tracy gave a nervous chuckle. "I have to tell you something Trace. And no, before you jump to any conclusions I am not rejecting this, I just think this is something you must know and analyze before you honour me with such a task." Myka grabbed the back of her neck, her own nervous habit. "There's something about me you should know, I-"

"Myka are _you_ okay?"

"Please Trace don't interrupt because I don't know if I'll ever get the courage to maybe say this again. And it's not because I don't want to share it, believe me I do. It's because I am terrified of the consequences. Once you know this, you might even change your mind about me looking after the kids. Kids. Plural. You're so grown up Trace, and I love you. I love you so much, but this piece of information might change how you see me, and how you feel and act towards me. And I don't think I have the cojones to bring this up again." She eyed her baby sister up and down. No, she wasn't a baby anymore. "It's about-" she placed her hand on top of her pocket where her phone was cradled inside.

"George?" Tracy's eyes widened "Sorry" she added quickly. They sat down in their now abandoned childhood park.

"Yes, George. Well actually not Geo-, yes George. Ugh, let me start again" She looked apologetically at Tracy "George is kinda a misleading name. It's not a name I often use, so it feels... foreign in my mouth. I'm just going to say HG from now on." Tracy's eyebrow shot up in surprise "Shut up Trace. I met HG a couple of years ago, we've now just officially started dating, or rather are beginning to. The only people that know of our relationship are our coworkers and now you. I know that I can trust you with this particular piece of information. You asked me if I was being treated right, and while the relationship started out rather bumpy, I am the happiest I've been in a long long time. She treats me well Trace. Very much so." Myka quietly looked at her boots her hands resting on the swing seat's chain.

"She?" Tracy looked at her in awe.

"Yes, she. Helena _George_ Wells. She's amazing Trace. She makes me feel so happy and loved."

"Oh Myka" Tracy swung her arms around her sister "You are so dense for someone so smart. I love you so much, no matter who you're dating or not dating. As long as you're still my annoying sister, we're good. We're always good Myka." After a moment of comfortable silence Tracy spoke again "I hope Georgie is good with kids then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked to their childhood home arm-in-arm the sky orange and pink and they night chill picking up. "You know you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Is Georgie hot?" Myka chuckled. "I'm serious Mykes, you aren't ugly and you deserve not ugly in your life too. Not that it's the most important thing, but it's still something you deserve. Treats you right and is attractive. Nothing but the best for my sis."

"And you dare call _me_ the dork?" Myka shook her head "And to answer your question, yes she is hot. Incredibly so. British too." Tracy mouthed an 'I knew it' to the last part of her sister's statement. Myka was quietly thankful that she didn't actually speak her reply because she was sure the whole neighbourhood would've heard it. A muffled buzz broke their silence as they reached Bering and Sons'. Myka grabbed her phone from her pocket, answering it in front of her sister for the first time all trip.

"Hi" she spoke into the device

'Hello' Tracy heard a voice with a thick accent answer back

"See you inside" she kissed her sister's cheek "Goodnight Georgie" she spoke into the device. Tracy opened the door into the family's store, a smile forming itself on her lips as she heard her sister say "Yes, I told her. And yes you were right. Everything went better than I hoped."


	3. Out for Drinks

**Out for Drinks**

AN: I went perusing for prompts on _Imagine Bering and Wells _and I found the perfect one to elaborate on tonight. I tried to make it as vague as possible so it could fit either lady. I hope it's not too confusing. I suppose this could fit in the "A New Type of Date Night" universe/prompt fic. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Prompt:_ Imagine Bering and Wells sharing their promised coffee. But they fail at communication, just sitting awkwardly silent in the coffee shop, stirring in their mugs, afraid to look at each other._

* * *

The bell rang and she anxiously looked towards it. It was a tiny bell attached to the top of the sometimes swinging sometimes still front door. There was a soft melody coming from behind the cash register. The mood lighting made the dark establishment as welcoming as possible. She made a mental note to write 'Better lighting system' on a suggestion card. She scolded herself, there wasn't any need to be rude just because the person she was waiting for hadn't arrived.

She looked over to the clock. Three minutes had gone by. Three. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. The bell rang again. Once more she looked towards the door just to be disappointed again. She looked at her phone the digital clock reading one minute ahead of the analogue clock. The phone's screen turned black. She caught her reflection on the screen. She looked like shit. She slept a total of 3 hours because she was like a child on Christmas Eve awaiting the glorious gift Saint Nicholas would bring.

The bell rang once more and once again she looked towards the door. This time her knees grew weak and her heart simultaneously skipped a beat and began to feel agitated. Somehow her stomach both sank and flipped. There she was, just as she remembered her. Had she not known their timeline she would've guessed that only a couple of days had gone by and not the 304 that had.

Their eyes met and small smiles pulled their lips upwards. The newest patron made her way to the back of the shop. Her stride was slightly too fast for walking inside a mid-crowded store. She stood in front of the other woman unsure of how to continue. Should they hug? Sure they've shared physical contact before but it had been so long since then. A kiss? Such an intimate action for such a public place. Sure it was common practice to give your friend a kiss on the cheek, but she wasn't just a friend. Would a hand shake do? Had they reached this point, that all they could share was a measly hand shake?

They called her name before you could say hello. She smiled apologetically and went to get her cup. Cups. She made her way to the table with two unspilled cups on the tray. One had a dark liquid and the other steaming water. One for each of them. The tea was steeping and the coffee was being stirred. They both looked intently at their cups. Who knew that the substance occupying the saucers could be so fascinating?

She was afraid to look at the clock for she didn't want to seem unsatisfied. But she was sure at least five minutes had gone by, or maybe, it was a lifetime. She looked up and saw the woman sitting in front of her sink her head a little more. That drink was damn interesting. They did this for a while, playing an opposite game of who can hold their gaze the longest. She blew on her drink and the other wished she could meet those lips so badly. They finally looked up at the same time and their eyes locked. Her pupils were dilated. Surely because of how dark it was she told herself. A small smile reached her lips and she melted.

They opened their mouths to speak simultaneously and giggled slightly. Her eyes said you go first, but then again so did the other's. So once again they were left in silence. This time, however, their gazes locked on the other. She licked her lips slightly when her eyes drifted to hers and she could swear she did the same. She's dying to speak out, to apologize. She wants to apologize for everything and nothing. For what she did and didn't do. For letting her go. For not fighting for what she was sure they had. For letting ten months go by before they met again. But words failed her. It was sickening not being together and she didn't want to upset her, so instead she finished her drink.

They left and hugged goodbye. How she missed that smell. How she longed for her scent. Maybe next time they should meet elsewhere so her scent is not diluted by the smells of the coffee shop.

"We should meet again." She finally speaks out. "Please, let's." The other replies.

Before her mouth moves again there is a familiar buzzing and she looks down at the Farnsworth. She nods to her as she smiles cringes in apology. She doesn't hear what she says because how can she when she can instead watch her micro-expressions. Anger, joy, relief, worry so many in so many in so little time. They bid goodbye and each went their separate way. They spent hours in the back booth of the lowly lit coffee shop. They didn't say anything, but they said so much. They spoke a collective of less than 20 words and it was the best date they'd been in.


End file.
